Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio capture, and more specifically, to the selecting between multiple available microphones in an audio capture system.
Description of the Related Art
In a camera designed to operate both in and out of water, the audio subsystem can be stressed to the point where the resulting signal captured by the microphone is distorted and unnatural. The transition between the two environments can be particularly challenging due to the impulse of splashing water. During certain activities such as surfing, swimming, or other water sports, transition in and out of water may occur frequently over an extended period of time.